Heart without a beat
by shinigami 8P
Summary: Soul has cheated on Maka.  for a while she can't get over it. But since Kid has been kind to her she has started to think of Kid more that a friend. Does kid feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1 : Mission

Maka POV

I woke up in my bed with the sun shining on me. I felt totally happy, Soul, someone I liked for an tremendously long time, asked me out at dinner yesterday. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She, now 17 looked beautiful, she unlike when she was 13, had sex-appeal, hair up to her waist in her usual ponytails and had a more mature look overall. She smiled at herself, today Soul promised to take her to one of the most exquisite restaurant in death city. I quickly changed put of her pj's into short jean shorts and a yellow tank top. I also fixed my hair and put a bit of eyeliner on. I opened my door but before heading out my door I looked outside... the clouds have pulled in... so much for a nice sunny day. I headed out my door and went to knock on soul's. No response. I knocked again. Once again there was no reply. Then I just barged in and a shocking sight met my eyes. Soul was in bed with Liz... they slept together. I started to let out soft sobs. Liz woke up and covered herself with the blanket" oh...uh... Hi Maka... " " Oi... Maka why are you crying?" asked soul with a sleepy expression " oh ... I'll tell you what's wrong YOU ASKED ME OUT YESTERDAY!NOW YOU ARE WITH LIZ?" I shouted with tears coming out of my eyes " what? I didn't know, sorry Maka." I came up to soul and slapped him as hard as I could and left his room. I went to my room and slammed the room shut. I stated to pack all my belonging. I was done withing 10 minutes. I opened my door and looked one last time into my room it was bare now. I hurried off into the kitchen and got a bag of chips, and a few cans of soda. From the kitchen I could see Soul and Liz. Liz seemed really pissed and was getting dressed and Soul had a blank expression. I went out the front door and made sure I slammed it tight. I then slid a note under the door, which read: _Well Soul hope you're happy sleeping with one of my best friends. I'm going to stay over at either Tsubaki's or Kid's house until I can get an apartment for myself... Bye /3 I now have a broken heart_

* * *

><p>I walked in silence towards Tsubaki's door and was about to knock when I noticed a note taped clumsily on the door. it said they left for a mission for a month. I signed and as I descended the stairway it started to rain. " oh how ironic" I said with disbelief. I started to cry and went to sit at a bench. I looked at the grey sky. it was not very common for it to be raining in Death City. Even more ironic. Then someone called my name " Maka!" I turned around it was a tall young man. He had 3 white lines in his black hair and two of the 3 lines went all the way around. He had golden eyes that were partly covered by his bangs. He had pale skin and he wore black jeans and a yellow shirt covered with a brown cardigan he also wore a cape similar to Shinigami-sama's. It was Death The Kid, Shinigami's son. " Oh hi kid" " Why are you crying?" " It's Soul... " I told him everything. " You know what, you can stay at my house until you find a place to stay"<p>

* * *

><p>Kid's house was amazing.. Everything was perfectly symmetrical. The floors were all green marble. The walls were black and white and the furniture was int he theme of white. it had two floors, and by the looks of it there were 3 bedrooms. One room was really strange... it looked a lot like the Death room... this is probably how death went to see his son.<p>

"Thanks kid you are a real friend" I got all my things and with the help of Kid we took it all into Kid's house.

" I'll show you the guest room" said Kid. He led me up the marble staircase and to a door saying Death the kid in golden letters. " here we are" said death " but isn't this your room?" I asked" It's all okay... I'll sleep on the couch. After he said that we heard the door close. "I'm home" Shouted Patty. There was a sound of bags. " she bought more giraffe toys..." Said Kid in disbelief. Soon after that patty came upstairs and yes Kid was right... she bought some giraffes. " Hi Maka... Don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?" " Well I left because Soul was cheating on me."I replied with sadness in my voice " Well go get some rest " Kid told me " okey" replied Maka and headed off to his room. Well Patty I think you should go to bed too, it's pretty late" " kk, kiddo... Night" and patty walked off to her room.

Then he heard the door open " No leave me alone you damn cheater. son of a -!" The door slammed after that. It was Liz. She trampled up the stairs and nodded hello to kid. " hey Liz! is it true you slept with Soul?" " yes...but I didn't know anything about soul and Maka" " Well then we'll talk about this more tomorrow. We all will." " Goodnight Kid"and Liz marched off to her room and locked the door. I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. But Kid couldn't fall asleep with all this going on in his head... he couldn't stop thinking about Maka especially

* * *

><p>"And that is Arachnophobia's plan as we see it" finished Stein with his rare to see smile.<p>

"Black* Star" shouted Black Star in his full of himself voice. Maka then decided to pick up a think soul management manual and was about to say something when someone interrupted her "Maka Chop" mimicked Black*star in a high pitched and annoying voice…

Maka got a angry look on her face and 'Maka chopped' Black*Star" I guess Maka Chop destroys all" said Death the kid with a smirk" Hi Kid" Said Maka in her usual voice " Hello Maka" replied Kid. _**Oh Maka you are always so symmetrical, and your smile just makes me happy. **_" I just want to say how greatful I am to you... You let me stay at your house for the time being." said Maka with a smile

Suddenly a scalpel was thrown in between Kid and Maka" Next time I will not miss, now may I continue?" " Yes, I apologize" Replied Maka with a bit of a shake in her voice. "Well then now we will move on to dissection of this rare bird" Continued Stein with a creepy smile… Tsubaki looked at the bird with pity" Why must we keep hurting these poor animals?" "I guess it's because he's—"Maka was interrupted with the door opening and her father sticking his head into the small opening. "Could Kid come to Shinigami—Sama, the uh death room?" "Kay Kay "said Stein with a very creepy smile" stay away from me you creepy dissecting weirdo" replied Spirit shielding himself with his hands.

* * *

><p>As Spirit and Kid walked down the hall towards the Death Room, Kid had an uneasy feeling within him, things got in and to and out of focus. "Are you alright kid?" asked Spirit with a tiny hint of worry. I'm fine. <em><strong>What's wrong with me? Eh I guess I don't get enough rest with the missions I have to do. <strong>_

They finally reached the platform with the big platform "wazzup?" said the god of death in his usual voice, quirky and somewhat annoying." hello, Shinigami-sama, I brought Kid over" replied Spirit "Hello Honorable Father" Said Kid in his calm, and steady voice. "Well I have a mission for you kiddo; it is connected to your reaper training. You will go to Australia and fetch the Rainbow rose flower.. It will be really dangerous" "alright father, do I go with my weapons?" asked Kid " No, because the dangers you will come across you have to go through using your Shinigami powers and let's hope yet get another of your sanzu lines connected." "I'm off then father.. but just one thing will you die if I connect all my lines" asked Kid with concern Shinngami nodded as a sign of yes and waved at his son.." you had better get going" " Bye father " replied Kid solemnly and waved sadly. Kid left and walked briskly down the head cutter walkway.

* * *

><p>"You truly are lucky to have such a good kid like that" said Spirit fondly " if I were to have Maka date someone it would be kid, not soul, and especially not Black* Star" " Well she is living with him right now " replied Shinigami Sama with a chuckle. "WHAT?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

Maka's POV

I was sitting in class listening and watching Stein's dissections. Today the class was emptier. Liz was gone and so was Soul also Tsubaki and Black Star were missing …I was watching the poor bird being dissected by professor stein's awkward ways. But I just couldn't concentrate I was thinking about Soul. Then something interrupted my thoughts. The door to the class opened and Kid walked in as quietly as possible. He was doing a fast walk towards his seat when he slipped on a bird's intestine and fell backwards landing on the poor bird, stained in bird body parts. "Kid! Are you okay?" I asked a bit worried" No! I tripped asymmetrically!" Shouted Kid falling on the floor …pouting like a little toddler. I found it cute. Wait what am I thinking? I didn't think it was cute before. Then stein decided, I don't even know why to poke the intestine stuck on Kid's foot. The intestine fell off with a pulp sound. Many girls in the class screamed. Well after we finally calmed Kid down Stein proceeded to giving everyone worksheets on sorceresses, warlocks, witches, and wizards. I finished it fairly quickly so I pulled out a book about romance. Then I felt a pair of eyes on me, they belonged to kid. I felt hypnotized by the look kid gave me. His smirk also came shortly after. However after a couple of seconds he looked away all shy with a hint of pink on his cheeks. I started to feel warmer and tried to read the book but it just wouldn't work_**. I knew I liked him as friends, but were my feelings changing and moving beyond the friendship zone? I discussed and thought about. Now….. Does he like me? **_So then kid and I started to have an awkward staring contest, all the way across the room. Whenever he would lose he would look in the other direction smiling. It was some cute. What I didn't realize at the time was that Soul was looking through the window in the slid-y door with jealousy, and hurt.

After a few more excruciating classes for me the day finally ended. I was walking home with Kid towards his home when I heard someone behind me almost growling. "Maka! You are coming back to live with me and not that weirdo over- obsessive freak kid" Growled soul with his sharp, shark like teeth showing. "Don't call kid that" I said with a hint of anger in my voice. "Now leave me alone" I snapped at him. "Okay" he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice and he left. We continued walking until we came home " well I better start packing for that one month mission" Kid said " Okay I'll see you in a month then" I replied, clearly hurt "Please Maka, don't let Soul ruin your life and your happiness." Then Kid moved in closer to Maka's face, their noses touching, he softly kissed her on the lips. He moved back to look at her face blushing like crazy. I started to feel really warm in the face and realized I was blushing too…. "I'm going to go uh pack now…" said Kid as fast as he could with a bit of a nervous laughter and ran off upstairs. I held my hand to my mouth and smiled.

Kid POV

I felt furious with myself because what if she hates me now…. "Gah!" why can't I control my own damn feelings? I packed everything furiously that I forgot about symmetry. So I took everything out and folded everything into the suitcase |*~ PERFECTLY~*| as I was getting ready to leave for my mission Maka came upstairs and stood in the doorway of my room. "I'm sorry I- "I stated but Maka brought her finger to my lips and had a smile on her face" Hush. It's all right ….. I like you too" "I don't like you" I told her in a monotone voice. Her smile suddenly disappeared, she looked at me with confused face "I love you, but those words aren't even enough to describe how I feel about you" I told her. Her smile re appeared even bigger she came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back hopping this moment will last forever.


End file.
